


Perfect

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [41]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Roger makes you feel better about your body.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

As Queen gets famous and more girls are trying to get into Roger's pants, you're beginning to feel self-conscious about your body. You doubt if you really are good enough for him. You met him when he was still a biology student who occasionally played in a few rock bands and you figure it's time for him to dump you for a model girlfriend like so many rock stars do once they reach popularity.

Besides that, those groupies are all beautiful, tall, skinny, have perfect proportions, clear skin, which you don't think you are. You start wearing long wide clothes more often, not feeling confident enough to wear skinny jeans, crop tops and the like anymore.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" Roger asks as he steps into the bedroom, seeing you in a long flowing dress. You're supposed to dress up for his gig tonight and although your outfit does look good, it's not exactly the type of clothes you and your boyfriend generally like. "What happened to the (y/n) who wore tight short clothes when we went out?"

You chew on your lip and he walks towards you. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… I feel unhappy with my body," you admit quietly.

He frowns and lifts your chin, giving you a smile. "But baby, you're so beautiful!"

Roger gently shoves you on the bed, straddling you. He slowly runs his hands over your body, placing soft kisses on your face and trailing them down your neck, shoulders, arms, breasts, stomach and legs. In between kisses, he murmurs how beautiful he thinks you are.

"Shouldn't we get to the venue?" you ask after a few minutes, pulling him up for a kiss.

He nods and kisses your forehead. "We'll continue when we get back. Now change and we're ready to go."


End file.
